


Well, I Missed You

by Black_Byakko



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because seriously?!! David needs some flipping love, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, I love my boy, Just pretty pretty please give my boy a break, Trauma, Why can't I just write fluff sans angst like a normal fucking person please?, but he needs some therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Byakko/pseuds/Black_Byakko
Summary: David's returned to Camp Cambell, tired and beaten, but home. But has anyone even cared that he was gone?Takes place during s4e12 The Forest





	Well, I Missed You

“David what the fuck!”

David screwed his shut eyes tight, fighting off the pain that suddenly burst from behind his eyes. He wondered how bad his concussion actually was. The loud voice snapped at him again and a new wave of pain washed over him. He instinctively covered his ears. “I’m sorry Gwen,” he whispered in a raspy voice, “but would you mind lowering your voice just a little bit? My head really hurts.” He cracked open an eye and upon seeing Gwen’s absolute indignant expression, looking as if she was about to tell him just where he could shove that idea, he added wearily voice, “Please Gwen.” 

And at that, the fury that Gwen felt rising in her chest...well it didn’t completely dissipate, but upon taking in David’s bedraggled appearance, it was definitely dampened. She settled for clenching her fists and grounding out in as even a voice she could manage, “What the fuck happened to you David?” 

Evidently her voice wasn’t quiet enough, because David winced, slightly curling up into himself in protection. Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. She gave him a quick once over, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach. David had been so exhausted he hadn’t even bothered to go under the covers; he was covered in dirt, bruises, and scratches, both fresh and old. His leg was in a makeshift splint, and he smelled absolutely disgusting, and worryingly enough, a sharp scent, little bit like blood, managed to make its way to her nose. After a second of debating what to do, she gave up, the mattress sagging as she sat next to her co-counselor, her head resting in her hand, propped up on her knee. The heat was gone from her voice, sounding tired, but quiet. “David, what happened? You’ve been gone for almost a month, Cambell as usual has been no help, and since we’ve both agreed that we’re never letting Quartermaster help look after the kids again after the Harrison incedent, I’ve almost run through my supply of anti-anxiety meds running this fucking camp without you. Then suddenly you come stumbling into our cabin looking like something out of Swiss-fucking-Family Robinson. Just...just, where the fuck have you been?”

David opened his eye fully to look at Gwen. Her face was tight, and her lips were creased that thin line that always happened when she was trying to keep her temper in check. But her eyes were full of nothing but worry, and that’s what hurt him the most. He hated making her worry, leaving her in such a stressful position, and that guilt on top of everything, losing wolfly, that whole debacle, was just more than he could handle at the moment. But he was too tired to tell her all that, reliving everything that’d happened, so he said all he had the energy to. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that Gwen.” It was sincere, they both knew it, despite how flat and dead his voice sounded in their ears. Any remaining anger that Gwen had towards David in that moment dissipated-it could wait for another day. David was sounding like Gwen on an average shitty day, and she knew from experience that when he sounded like that...well that was a frankly terrifying level of bad. She put an awkward hand on his back, quickly retracting it when he flinched. “Do...do you want to talk about it?”

David looked away from her, and turned on his side, his back facing her, but not before Gwen saw the tears in his eyes. His voice still had that deadmans ring to it when he replied, “No thanks Gwen. Not right now.”

Gwen didn’t know what to do, not really. Her psychology major was directed towards kids, not adults. She could barely figure her own shitty brain out, she didn’t want to deal with someone else's. She sat up, rubbing her arm awkwardly. “Um...do you want me to go and let you get some sleep?”

David was still for a moment, but without facing her, he shook his head. Gwen hated this feeling of helplessness. This wasn’t in her job description! None of this was! But she took a deep breath, beating back the rising panic in her stomach and tried drawing on what she remembered from her Grief psychology class (at least, what she could remember from when she actually decided to attend). “David, I’m going to touch your back okay?” 

That’s right. Be clear. No surprises.

David stiffened, but he didn’t object. That was a good sign. With what she was about to do, Gwen would usually need to wait for a solid confirmation before she proceed, but she knew David. She knew that when David got like this, no response was the closest thing she was going to get to a yes. If he didn’t like it, he would move away and that would be that. She took a deep breath and placed a light hand on David’s back. He flinched, but didn’t pull away from her touch, and Gwen began gently rubbing his back. He didn’t turn around, but she felt him shaking under her fingers. Gwen felt her shoulder start to cramp up, and shifted, putting her back against the headboard, and continuing her rubbing movement, tried to ignore what felt like pretty large thick scars on his back. Was he fucking mauled or something? she wondered. He sure looked like it. The shaking became more and more intense, and was soon accompanied by heavy and heaving, but quiet, sobs.

“Shhhh,” she awkwardly tried to sooth. She felt horrible that in that moment, all she wanted to do was run far, far away. Away from this shitty place, away from these not as shitty kids, and most of all, away from the least shitty person that she’s ever known, the man who acted like her sunshine coming out of his fucking ass, who had just turned, wrapped his arms around her waist, and was currently sobbing, heaving for air, into her lap. She hated the fact that she wanted nothing more than to push him away and flee, away from people she knew that she couldn’t help, and she hated that she had to stay, because she knew that she was the only person that would ever try. She would fuck this up, just like she always did, but hey, she was here now at the very least.

She ran her fingers through David’s hair, rubbing his back, singing an old spanish lullaby that she used whenever Space Kid was missing his mom too badly until they both nodded off into the finally quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope y'all like this, and there's more angsty goodness to come, because I don't know how to write simple fluff. 
> 
> Please note, I'm no professional, I don't have experience with dealing with PTSD personally, save my experiences with helping my friends through episodes. Always respect the boundaries people set up, even if you're trying to help. If you're not sure if what you're doing is okay, always ask, and if they say no, please respect their wishes. I'll see you guys later!


End file.
